Pokemon Chronicles: Johto Journey
by FlameAura98
Summary: While Joey begins his journey in the Johto Region to become a Pokemon Master, Team Rocket is in the midst of regrouping. Will Joey be able to stop them, will he be able fulfill his dream. Read this exciting adventure to find out. OC
1. Beginnings

As I walked home with my friend, Nick, we were both thinking about what starter Pokemon we were going to choose when we started our journeys together. I mean we were getting them in a month so it was natural we were thinking about this, like most kids our age do.

Nick was undecided on who he was going to choose. Me on the other hand, I knew I for a fact I that I wanted a Totodile. My older brother had gotten a Totodile and raised it to evolve into a Feraligator and entered the Johto League with it. I wanted to have the same experiences as him with a Totodile.

Just then I saw a black-haired trainer wearing a black vest with a deep red undershirt and black skinny jeans. His hair was spiked up like he had a huge ego, walking with a Totodile at his side.

"Excuse me, is that a Totodile you have there?" I asked him as I bent down to check the water-type out.

"Yeah, why do you care?" He replied.

"Oh, I just wanted to get a better look at him, I mean this is the starter Pokemon I'm going to pick." I replied trying to shrug off his rudeness.

"Heh, either way your Totodile will never be as strong as mine." He said as he waved me off and started walking away. Totodile quickly followed.

"We'll he was a jerk." I said as I watched him walk away.

"Don't worry about it." Nick said as he started walking home again.

I caught up with him and I asked him what's been bothering me for a while. "So, have you picked your starter yet?"

"Not sure yet." He replied

Our conversation was cut short by the fork in the road that separated our streets that we reached everyday walking home.

* * *

I walked into school and saw Nick who was looking sad. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm moving to Kanto next week." He said sadly.

Well, there goes are plans of traveling through Johto together.

"Why?" I asked.

My dad got a job in Pewter City working with fossils. So to get my starter Pokemon, I'll have to ride my bike all the way over to Pallet Town." He replied.

"Well look at the bright side, at least you can meet the famous professor Oak."

"Yeah, I guess." He replied glumly.

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since Nick moved away to Kanto and today I'm getting my very own Totodile.

I stopped and took it all in. I looked at Prof. Elm's laboratory, where I would get my first Pokemon. Where my journey would begin.

I broke into a sprint to the front entrance and shouted "Professor Elm, I'm here!" out of excitement. I kept running and Prof. Elm seemed to open the door at just the right time because I ran straight into him, toppling both of us over. I got up quickly and helped him up. Then I got a better look at him. He had huge bags under his eyes, his hair was spiked every which way, and his glasses were majorly slanted. All this indicated that he had gotten no sleep the night before.

"Uh, Professor Elm, are you okay?"

"Unfortunately, no. Two of the starter Pokemon escaped last night and I have no idea where they've gone."

"Which ones escaped?" I asked hoping Totodile would still be in the lab.

"Totodile and Cyndaquil were the ones who escaped, Chikorita is still fine in it's pokeball." He replied.

My hopes shot down when he said that, "Well do you need any help looking for them?"

"Uh, Officer Jenny is alread-" was all I heard him say as I started running down the walkway and down the road.

"Don't worry Prof. Elm, I'll find them! Besides it would be great bonding time for me and my new Totodile!"

* * *

I kept my eye open for anything as I walked down the road. As I walked by the public pool I saw a small blue bipedal reptilian like creature. "A Totodile! That's gotta be the one Prof. Elm was talking about."

I opened the gate and started walking slowly towards the Totodile. As soon as I got a good distance from him I crouched down and approached him. "Come here, little buddy. I'm gonna take you back to Prof. Elm."

"Tote!" Totodile jumped off the diving board and used Headbutt on me and landed in the water. I fell down and got up as fast as I could.

"Hey! What was that for!?" I shouted angrily.

The water-type just jumped out of the water and ran behind the pool shack. I ran after it but when I turned the corner Totodile was gone. _Where could it have gone._ I thought to myself. I looked over to a field and saw a black figure moving around frantically.

When I got a better look at the figure I could see it was black with a beige underbelly. "Oh, so you're a Cyndaquil." I approached him and he backed away quickly, obviously scared. "I'm guessing you're the one who escaped from Professor Elm's lab aren't you?"

"Hey! Don't touch that Cyndaquil! That's my catch!" I turned and saw the same kid with the black vest and red undershirt with the Totodile that I had met from about a month ago.

"You!" We both said simultaneously.

"I said don't touch that Cyndaquil, I saw it first!" He demanded. The little Cyndaquil had hid behind my legs at this point.

"Sorry, but this is Professor Elm's Cyndaquil and I'm not let-"

The kid cut me off and said "Wait that's a starter Pokemon?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Forget it, a Pokemon as weak as that isn't worth my time." He waved me off just like he had done before. My anger got the best of me this time and Nick wasn't here to stop me.

"Hey, who are you to say how strong this Pokemon is!?" I got in his face and spat a little.

"It's a starter Pokemon, meaning it's low leveled and a Pokemon like that would be a waste of time for an experiences trainer like me." He replied as he stepped aside and started walking away again.

"What a jerk." Was all I could say as I watched him walk away. I turned to Cyndaquil, who still looked a little scared, and smiled a little. "Don't worry little buddy, I'll get you back to Professor Elm before you know it."

"Quil!"

"And then I can get Totodile and start my journey!"

* * *

Cyndaquil and I had made good progress towards Professor Elm's lab until we heard an explosion. I turned my head and saw a tank following us. The tank had the build of an average army tank except it was smaller, completely black except for a red R in the front.

Two figures pooped out of the top. One was a female with blonde hair wearing a black short top, black skirt, and black boots. The male was wearing The same thing except for a long sleeve shirt and pants.

"To deal the world with-" The male was cut off by the female.

"Cut it, Biff, remember what happened last time we said the Team Rocket motto."

"The name's Butch, Cassidy!"

"Hand over the Cyndaquil kid! Or else there will be trouble!" Cassidy threatened.

"What, who are you?" I was confused to what was going on.

"He would've known who we were if we had done the motto." Said Butch.

"Shut up, Butch!" Cassidy yelled. "Hand over the Cyndaquil now!"

"I'm not giving anything to the like's of you!" I shouted back. Cyndaquil had gotten behind me again. I could feel it shaking because it was holding onto my legs.

"Fine then, Houndour, Bite!" Cassidy commanded.

"Run Cyndaquil! Go find safety!" I turned to look at it. "I'll hold them off go find Professor Elm. Now!" I shouted. I turned around to face the oncoming attack. "I won't let you take Cyndaquil!" I closed my eyes and braced myself for the attack but it never came. I opened my eyes surprised to see Cyndaquil standing it's ground in front of me. Houndour was knocked out in front of it.

Cassidy recalled Houndour. "Biff, send out Hitmontop!" Cassidy demanded.

"Go, Hitmon-" Butch was cut off by Cyndaquil.

"Quiiiillllll!" Cyndaquil had sent out a powerful Ember attack on duo causing the tank to explode, leaving Cassidy and Butch lying on the ground. They quickly got up.

"This not the last you've seen of Team Rocket!" Cassidy shouted angrily. She and Butch turned around and ran away.

I stood there motionless and speechless, not believing what just happened in front of me. "Cyndaquil, was that you?"

"Quil!" It nodded as if saying yes.

Who knew so much power could be in such a little creature like that.

"Well Cyndaquil, let's get back to Professor Elm's lab."

* * *

"Well Joey, I see you found Cyndaquil." Professor Elm greeted me and Cyndaquil at the door.

"Yep, and you're not gonna believe what happened today." I replied.

"Well I was able to find Totodile in a nearby pond, do you still want it as your starter Pokemon?" Prof. Elm asked.

I looked at Totodile, it growled at me and I was reminded of what happened between us I turned to look at Cyndaquil who was still by my side, it looked up at me and cooed. That made me smile.

"Actually, I think I'm going with someone else as my starter." I extended my arm towards Cyndaquil.

"Quil Cynda-Quil!" It squealed and ran up my arm and took a place on my shoulder.

"I had a feeling you would pick this little one. Here's his pokeball." Prof. Elm handed me a ball that was red on the top half and white on the bottom half.

"_His?_" I asked.

"Yep. Cyndaquil here is a boy."

"Well Professor Elm, it's getting late and I better be getting home and get a good night's sleep before I start my journey. I'll see you." I walked out the door and looked to Cyndaquil who was by my leg. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet!" We ran off away from Prof. Elm lab towards the sunset.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter of my OC story and first fic ever. Tell me what you think.**

**If you want to send in an OC just leave it in the reviews or send me a message. I'm not sure where i would put them yet though.**

**OC Setup:**

**1. Name and (optional) Last Name**

**2. Team (1 Legendary limit) and keep it between Kanto and Johto Pokemon. (I don't want the characters to know about the other regions yet, although Joey will know about another region for a reason though.) Keep the moves reasonable (ex. Blastoise learning Blast Burn is a no no. A charmander knowing Blast Burn is okay though,)**

**3. Character appearance**

** personality**

**5. Pokemon Personality/Props **

**6. (optional) Character's main partner**


	2. First Day Screw Ups

**What's up guys, here's another update of my OC, Joey.**

**I've decided to do the rest of the fic in 3rd person, just cause it's easier when dealing with other characters.**

**I don't own Pokemon (wish I did then I would make a game with all regions in it) I only own my OCs (that's not including OCs people give me)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Joey stood in front of his mirror looking at himself. He wore a backwards maroon cap, a blue undershirt with a white unbuttoned short-sleeved shirt over it. For his legs he had black windbreakers that were a little too long on him and covered part of his all grey sneakers.

Cyndaquil was relaxing on Joey's bed. "You ready to go, Cyndaqil?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil jumped on Joey's shoulder equally excited.

"Let's go!" Joey shouted. And they were off. They rushed down the stairs and ran straight out the door.

"Joey!" Joey stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing his mother's voice.

"Yeah, Mom?" He replied.

His mother walked to the doorway. "Professor Elm just called, he needs you to run an errand for him."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yes, it's the least you could do since he gave you that little one there." She pointed over to Cyndaquil.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

"Hello, Professor Elm? Are you here?" Joey had opened the door without knocking or ringing the doorbell.

"You could ring the doorbell, you know." Prof. Elm said running to the door, holding an package.

"Uh, sorry wasn't thinking."

He sighed. "I understand, you wanted to get an early start on your journey, but I needed to get this package to Mr. Pokemon and you're the only one I trust to do deliver this." He handed Joey the package. "I'm sorry I have a lot of work to do right now. Mr. Pokemon's house is right past Cherrygrove City. Goodbye, now." He lammed the door in Joey's face.

Joey looked over to Cyndaquil. "No, thank you?" Cyndaquil shrugged.

* * *

"Well Cyndaquil, just up this hill is Cherrygrove City and just by past Cherrygrove is Mr. Pokemon's house. Let's go!" Joey broke into a sprint and Cyndaquil followed not too far behind.

"Sentret!" Joey and Cyndaquil stopped dead in their tracks. They turned around to see a pokemon standing on its tail. "Sentret!" It cried again.

"What kind of Pokemon are you?" Joey questioned.

"That's a Sentret. It's a normal type." Joey turned around to see a girl with long black hair who wore a white flannel shirt with blue vertical sripes and yellow horizontal stripes. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with black slip on shoes. She was short, really short, but still looked like she was just about Joey's age.

"And who are you?" Joey asked.

"I'm June." She raised a hand and Joey shook it. "I was taking a walk in the woods and overheard you talking to your Pokemon."

"Well my name is Joey." He turned back to the Sentret. "You said this Pokemon was called a Sentret?"

"Yes."

"Do you know if it's wild?"

"As far as I know."

"Well that decides it I'm gonna catch this Pokemon. Cyndaquil Ember!" He shouted pointing at Sentret while giving Cyndaquil a command.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil squealed as it sent an Ember attack at Sentret.

"Sentret." Sentret jumped over the flames and used Tackle on Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use Headbutt now!" Cyndaquil slammed its head into Sentret. "Now Ember again!" Cyndaquil engulfed Sentret in flames and fell down with swirls in its eyes, indicating that it has fainted.

"Go Pokeball!" Joey reached for his belt and felt for a Pokeball but didn't feel a Pokeball. "Huh?" He double checked. "I think Professor Elm forgot to give me my Pokeballs." He laughed nervously.

June and Cyndaquil both fell down anime-style.

"Well don't just leave it there!" June said. "You have to take it to a Pokemon Center."

"A Pokemon Center?" Joey questioned.

"How new at this are you?"

"I just left my home this morning to start my journey." Joey rubbed the back of his head feeling embarrassed. He picked up the fainted Sentret. "Can you show me where the Pokemon Center is?"

"Of course, I'm from Cherrygrove. Follow me." June started to run, Joey followed with Cyndaquil at his heels.

* * *

"Nurse Joy, we have an emergency!" June announced as we burst through the doors of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh what happened?" Nurse Joy took Sentret from Joey's arms.

"Um..." Joey tried to explain.

"Sentret fell from tree onto Cyndaquil while Cyndaquil had its flames on its back." June improvised seeing that Joey was embarrassed and didn't want to say the truth.

Nurse Joy left and took Sentret to the back room to care for it.

"Thanks." Joey said.

"No problem. Your a newbie. You didn't know what you were doing." June replied.

"Yeah," Joey rolled his eyes. "By the way, how long have you been on your journey?"

"Uh, I haven't been on a journey yet." June admitted.

"Then, what makes you able to call me a newbie?" Joey let his anger out just a little bit, being annoyed at June.

"I know more stuff about Pokemon than you." She replied.

"Fine, I guess you do." Joey said, exhausted. Then he remembered something. "Oh geez, I need to call my mom and Professor Elm about my Pokeballs."

Joey ran to the nearest videophone and dialed Professor Elm's number. He heard a ring. A ring. A ring. Another ring. And another one. Then video came on to the screen with Professor Elm. "Professor Elm I-"

_"Hi, you have reached the voice mail of me, Professor Elm, if you have a message please leave it on-" Joey_ had cut off the voice mail recording not wanting to deal with anything else.

Joey dialed his mother's number. Heard a ring. Then another. But this time someone answered the call. "Hi, Mom."

_"Hi, sweetie how has your day been since you left? Have you washed up yet? Have you eaten lunch or dinner today? Did you remember to brush your teeth this morning?"_ She kept rambling.

"Mom."

_"What did Professor Elm want you to do for him?"_

"Mom."

_"Did you do what he said?"_

"Mom."

_"Have you met anyone today? Are you behaving yourself?"_

"Mom!" Joey shouted and looked around to see if anyone heard him.

_"Don't yell at me Joseph." _She scolded him.

"Well you weren't letting me answer any of your questions, because you bombarding me with questions like always."

_"Well answer the questions."_

Joey sighed and answered his mother's questions in chronological order. "Good. No. Yes and no. Yes. He wanted me to deliver something. Not yet. Yes. And yes."

_"Well, you should really deliver that package for Professor Elm soon."_

"Don't worry Mom, I will."

A _Ding_ came through the phone.

_"Oh, that's dinner I need to go sweetie, bye."_

"Bye."

Joey walked over to June. "Can you wait for Sentret to come out? I need to deliver a package to Mr. Pokemon."

"Yeah, sure. But you owe me." She replied.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Let's go Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil jumped onto Joey's shoulder and Joey walked out of the door.

* * *

"Argh, It's only been 2 hours and it's pitch black out." Joey announced. "Cyndaquil, do you mind?"

Cyndaquil lit its flames on its back and Joey looked through his backpack. Joey had pulled out a small bag of kindling that his mother had packed to help him out for the first few nights. "Thanks Mom." He pulled out a sleeping bag, a bowl of Pokemon food, and a bag of chips for a late night snack. He took off his over shirt and hat and got into his sleeping bag. Cyndaquil had gotten into the sleeping bag and was sleeping by Joey's side. They had both quickly fallen asleep.

* * *

**That's Joey's first day on his journey, although hoping to reach Mr. Pokemon's house on the first day it didn't happen. What will happen next?**

**Again if you want to have your OC in this story here are the guidelines:**

**1. Name and (optional) Last Name**

**2. Team (1 Legendary limit) and keep it between Kanto and Johto Pokemon. (I don't want the characters to know about the other regions yet, although Joey will know about another region for a reason though.) Keep the moves reasonable (ex. Blastoise learning Blast Burn is a no no. A charmander knowing Blast Burn is okay though,)**

**3. Character appearance**

**personality**

**5. Pokemon Personality/Props**

**6. (optional) Character's main partner**


	3. Joey's Savior

**Alright, Chapter 3 is out time to find out if Joey is ever going to challenge the first gym in the Johto Region.**

**I Don't Own Pokemon.**

* * *

The morning walk in the forest was short for Joey and Cyndaquil before they found themselves in front of a huge house. Joey had checked the name on the mailbox which had a name scratched out on top and said "Mr. Pokemon" on the bottom. Joey walked up to the door and knocked on it. A short man with a white hair and a mustache wearing a fedora (look him up on bulbapedia, I dunno what the name for his hat is so I'm calling it a fedora) and a brown business suit.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for Mr. Pokemon." Joey said.

"Oh you're looking at him my boy!" He announced.

"Oh, well I'm Joey and Pro-" Mr. Pokemon cut Joey off.

"Are you the boy Professor Elm sent to give me a package, Joey?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have it right here." Joey searched through his bag and pulled out the package. "Here you go." Joey handed him the package.

"Thank you, would you like to come in I have something Professor asked me to give you and I have a guest inside I'm sure you'll want to meet." He gestured for Joey to come inside while Cyndaquil followed. When Joey walked inside he saw an old man at the table sipping from his coffee. "Do you know who this man is?" Mr. Pokemon asked.

Joey stared at the old man for a while. He had gray hair, dark bushy eyebrows and black eyes. He wore a white lab coat over a red polo shirt. On his legs were beige khakis and on his feet were brown dress shoes. "You look familiar but I'm don't know where I remember you from."

The man chuckled and stood up. "Well I don't get that often." He walked over to Joey and extended his hand. "My name is Samuel Oak, Pokemon Researcher, as well as the distributor of starter Pokemon to new trainers of the Kanto Region."

Joey shook his head in disbelief. "Wait you're the famous Professor Oak?"

"Yep." He simply replied.

"Please tell me, did a boy from Pewter City named Nick come to your lab?"

"Why yes, just about a month ago Nick came to me and received a Charmander and started his journey through Kanto."

Joey looked at the ground "Oh, I thought he would come back to Johto and take on the Silver Conference with me."

"Oh, so you aspire to win the Pokemon League and become a Pokemon Master?"

"Yes! I wanna be the very best like no one ever was!" Joey announced.

"Then you're going to need this." He pulled a device out of his pocket and held it out to Joey, who took it looking puzzled.

"What is it?" he said inspecting the device.

"It's called a Pokedex it will help you by giving information when meeting new Pokemon. You're friend Nick received one too. And don't worry I'm sure you to will meet again, I'm not sure when or where but it will happen."

Joey smiled and looked up to Professor Oak. "Thank you Professor Oak. I'll take good care of the Pokedex."

"Why don't you try it out on your Cyndaquil?"

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil cocked its head looking confused.

Joey pointed his Pokedex towards Cyndaquil. A robotic voice stated "_Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokemon. This Pokemon is the Fire-type starter of the Johto region. It has a timid nature. If it is startled the flames on its back burn even more vigorously."_

"Wow." Was all Joey could say amazed at the Pokedex. Then he realized he still hadn't made much progress while Nick was probably already earning his second badge in Kanto and he didn't even want to know where that jerk who he met the other day was. "I'm sorry for leaving so early Mr. Pokemon, but I need to get going on my journey!" He yelled running out the door.

"Wait!" Joey heard Mr. Pokemon yell as he was at the edge of the driveway. "You're going to need these." Mr. Pokemon was holding five red and white spheres, Pokeballs, the same thing Cyndaquil was kept in when he wasn't outside of it and the same thing Joey would have used to capture that Sentret he had injured. "Professor Elm has a lot going on right now and in the all the craziness he forgot to give you your Pokeballs, so he asked me to give some to you." He handed Joey the empty Pokeballs and Joey put them in his pocket.

"Thank you Mr. Pokemon now, I must be going." Joey waved good-bye to Mr. Pokemon and Professor Oak and ran off into the woods.

"Good luck on your journey!" Both of them shouted.

* * *

Joey and Cyndaquil were walking through a clearing in the forest past Mr. Pokemon's house. "Well Cyndaquil, now that we have our Pokeballs let's find you a friend."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil agreed.

Just then a Rattata that was running and not paying attention had run into Cyndaquil and knocked it over. Cyndaquil had gotten up angry. "Cynda cyndaquil!" He squealed and his flames on his back had erupted into a huge fire but it went down after a second. Cyndaquil was ready to fight.

"Cyndaquil calm down it was an accident." Joey intervened.

"Quil." Cyndaquil turned away still annoyed.

Joey had pulled out his Pokedex and the voice stated "_Rattata the Mouse Pokemon. Rattata is a Normal-type. Cautious in the extreme, its hardy vitality lets it live in any kind of environment."_ Joey put the Pokedex away and got a better look at it. It looked frightened.

"What's wrong Rattata?" Joey tried to get closer and comfort it but it ran away in the same direction it was running before. "Hey, wait!" Joey turned to Cyndaquil. "What did I do?" Cyndaquil shrugged and they decided to keep walking.

* * *

As Joey and Cyndaquil kept walking they kept hearing Pokemon cries and as they walked further the cries got louder.

"What're all those cries about?" Curious Joey looked around and behind some bushes and eventually found a group of Rattata and Sentret trapped in a cage. The cage had a similar red 'R' on it. "Where have I seen the 'R' before?" Two figures in similar black out fits came into Joey's view.

"Well Butch-" Cassidy was cut off by Butch.

"It's Butch! Oh wait." Butch said.

Cassidy slapped the back of Butch's head. "Idiot, I'm the only one who calls you by the right name and you yell at me."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Butch was on his knees pleading.

"Anyway as I was saying thanks to the Boss' temporary little gift this mission went swimmingly." She said holding a Pokeball to her face. "I don't know if I want to send it back."

Joey stopped listening and turned to Cyndaquil. "We have to stop them." Joey had run out in the opening. "Hey Cassidy and Lutch! What're you two doing?" He demanded.

"You again!" Cassidy stated astonished.

"My name is Butch! Give me the Pokemon, Cassidy!" Cassidy handed the Pokeball to Butch. "This should teach you lesson not mess with Team Rocket anymore! Go Steelix!" As Butch through the Pokeball a huge snake like creature appeared. "Steelix!" It bellowed.

Joey gulped and pulled out his Pokedex. "_Steelix the Metal Snake Pokemon. Steelix is a dual Steel and Ground-type Pokemon. Tempered underground under high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any other metal._"

"We can't back down! Cyndaquil quick use Ember!"

"Steelix, counter it with Iron Tail!" Butch barked.

Cyndaquil attempted to send its Ember attack at Steelix but Steelix's glowed a bright light and slammed Cyndaquil into a tree.

"Cyndaquil we can't give up! Quick use Headbutt!"

"Counter it again Steelix! This time with Dragonbreath!" Cassidy ordered.

Cyndaquil charged head first at but was engulfed in a green flame and fell to the ground unable to battle anymore.

"Cyndaquil no!" Joey watched his partner fall to the ground looking lifeless.

"This is revenge for what you had done to us before. Steelix use Dragonbreath on that worthless excuse for a trainer." Cassidy ordered.

Steelix had charged its Dragonbreath and sent it at Joey. Joey tried to dodge it but his back was still hit burning most of his over shirt. Joey lied on the ground glaring at Cassidy and Butch. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh, but we already have. You see this Steelix was a temporary gift from the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, because we have been successful in our recent missions, excluding when we first met." Cassidy walks over to Cyndaquil and picks him up. "And we'll be taking Cyndaquil as well. Steelix finish him off with Iron Tail."

"Leave Cyndaquil alone." Joey muttered.

Steelix's tail glowed bright and started to swing its tail when it was interrupted.

"Aipom use swift!" Someone had shouted out of Joey's view.

The swift attack had stopped Steelix and made it flinch.

"Now Marill, use Watergun."

Steelix's face was engulfed in water and was knocked backward.

"Finish it Aipom! Focus Punch!"

Aipom's tail had glowed bright and punced Steelix in the face to knock it down unable to battle anymore. Steelix was then engulfed in a red light and sucked into its Pokeball.

"Who do you think you are, getting in the way of our mission? Who are you?" Cassidy demanded.

"I'm a friend of Joey and Cyndaquil." The voice did sound familiar but Joey still couldn't see the person. "Now release Cyndaquil!"

"Fat chance," Butch shouted. "Let's go Cassidy."

"You brought this on yourself, Aipom now!" Aipom swooped down from a tree and grabbed with Cyndaquil and disappeared in a second. "Now Marill use Water Gun!" Butch and Cassidy were engulfed in water and the water created a stream and washed them down a hill away.

"Now Aipom use Swift to break the cage open." The person ordered.

Aipom put Cyndaquil down and sent stars at the cage breaking it open. The Pokemon who were trapped flooded out of the cage and ran away.

"I don't blame them they've been through a lot." Joey looked up to find the girl he had met yesterday just outside Cherrygrove City. "You look beat up, come on get up." She helped Joey stand up. Joey then almost fell over due to his wounds and the girl put his arm around her neck to support him.

"What are you doing here June?" Joey asked.

"I wanted to come and tell you that Sentret was fine and its in the forest again." She replied quickly "But don't worry about that, we need to get you and Cyndaquil to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible."

"You're right," Joey agreed. He pulled out Cyndaquil's Pokeball and returned him. "Let's go." Joey, supported by June, started walking back to Cherrygrove City.

* * *

"Nurse Joy, we have an emergency!" June announced just like she had done the day before.

"You two again?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, please just take care of Cyndaquil." Joey grunted and handed her Cyndaquil's Pokeball. He walked over to a bench and sat down. Nurse Joy had called Blissey to take Cyndaquil and bandaged Joey up.

"You should let your parents know what happened today." June suggested.

Not wanting to argue Joey walked over to the videophone and called his mother.

_"What happened to you!?"_ Could be heard throughout the Pokemon Center.

"I got into an accident, Mom." Joey lied knowing his mother would overreact if she knew the truth.

"Don't lie, he was attacked when he was trying to stop some poachers." June chimed in.

_"What? My baby was attacked!?" _She sounded hysterical.

"Mom, I'm fine now and besides June hear saved me."

_"Thank you so much, June."_

"It wasn't a problem." June laughed sheepishly.

_"Now for you," _Joey's mother turned to him. _"You ruined your new shirt." _Joey looked at his burnt overshirt. _"You're going to have to buy something new."_

"I can help with that." June offered.

_"Thank you again June, I'll send the money for something now."_

$40 Pokedollars showed up where a Pokeball usually would.

"Thanks Mom, bye now." Joey ended the call.

Joey walked over to Nurse Joy's desk. "Nurse Joy, is Cyndaquil okay?"

"Cyndaquil will be fine, he just needs some rest now. You're welcome to stay in one of our rooms until your Cyndaquil is fully healed." She handed Joey some keys to a room.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

June had walked behind Joey and tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on we've got to get you something new."

* * *

Joey walked out of the dressing room wearing his normal get-up except he now was wearing a beige hooded fleece with a horizontal blue stripe going across his chest. "Are you sure this is good look for me?" Joey was looking in the mirror.

"It looks perfect!" June exclaimed.

"Um, okay." Joey handed the cashier the money and walked out of the store. "I'm gonna go to bed it's been a long day. See you later June." Joey walked away towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Joey walked out of his room at the Pokemon Center and walked to the front desk. "Nurse Joy, is Cyndaquil ready to go?"

Nurse Joy walked up to the desk with Cyndaquil's Pokeball and handed it to Joey. "Yep Cyndaquil is perfectly fine, here you go."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Joey said before he ran out of the Pokemon Center and ran to the city exit.

"Wait!" Joey stopped in his tracks.

"Again." Joey muttered under his breath and turned around to see June running towards him. "What now June?"

"Hey that's not nice to say to someone who just saved your life yesterday." She remarked.

"Sorry, but what do you want? I really want to just leave this city and continue my journey."

"I wanted to ask if I could travel with you?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see the world, but I've never been more motivated to do that until I met you. So what do you say?"

"Hey, it would make the traveling less lonely. Sure, why not, maybe you can save my life again sometime." He laughed and started to walk towards- "Wait, where's the closest Gym Leader?"

June fell down anime-style. Still down she said. "Falkner in Violet City."

"Alright then, let's go!" Joey started walking towards the forest and Une quickly followed.

* * *

**Finally. My longest chapter yet. I literally spent 7 hours on this chapter today. So anyway Joey has a new friend to travel with and is finally headed off to Violet City.**

**As for the OCs that people have sent me I have ideas on what I want to do with some of them but I'm not completely sure where I'll put them.**

**I'm still accepting OCs because I only got 2. If you want to submit one go to the first or the second chapter for the outline and leave it in a review or PM me one.**

**Excuse me but I know need to do the homework I put aside to finish this. So this is FlameAura98 signing out.**


	4. Ups and Downs

Joey and June were walking down the road towards Violet City so Joey could take on the Gym Leader Falkner. June was looking through a map to verify where they currently were.

"Any clue how close we are to Violet City?" Joey asked.

"We're just reaching the halfway mark." She replied.

Joey looked up into the sky and saw the sun was getting low. He sighed. "Great, I was hoping to make some good progress today." He turned to June "And we would've made good progress if we didn't have to stop for you to fix your hair!" Joey blamed.

June's hair was now in a ponytail and was damp from Marill using Water Gun earlier. "My hair was getting frizzy," she shot back. "You probably would've done the same."

Joey turned his back to June. "I could care less about my hair, I have more important things to worry about. I seriously don't get why girls make such a big deal about that stuff." He took off his hat and a huge cow lick was standing up to the left on the top of his head.

June held back a laugh. "You're a boy, you're not suppose to. At least not yet." June couldn't handle it anymore and fell on the ground laughing.

"Hey, what are you laughing at!" Joey yelled letting his anger getting the best of him.

"You should really do something about that cow lick." June said wiping a tear away.

Joey sighed and felt the back of his head. He had always tried to control that cow lick, but gave up after it always refusing to stay down. "Shut up." Was all he said as he put his hat back on. Then something made Joey jump.

"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to train." A figure came through the bushes with two Pokemon by his side, one blue small reptilian creature and a dark blue bird with a head that looked like a hat.

"Hey, it's you." Joey said. The man was wearing the familiar black vest and red undershirt. His dirty-blonde hair was still spiked straight up.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Joey replied.

"Uh, Joey who is this?" June broke the silence.

"Um, some guy I met back in New Bark when I first started my journey. By the way I never caught your name." Joey said turning his attention back to the boy.

"Someone as weak as you doesn't deserve to know my name." He replied.

"Hey, stop calling me weak! I tell you my name if you tell me yours." Joey said, anger taking over again.

"Uh, Joey-" June tried to step in.

"Stay out of this, June!" June took a step back.

"Heh, so your name is Joey. So the name fits."

Joey growled in anger. "What's that suppose to mean!" Joey raised a fist and was about to charge before June grabbed his arm.

"Don't fight him. Settle this like real trainers and battle him."

Joey lowered his fist. Why didn't he think of that. "Hey, I still don't know your name but let's have a battle to settle this. Get ready for a fight Cyndaquil!" Joey grabbed Cyndaquil's Pokeball and threw it at the space between him and the boy. As Cyndaquil popped out of the sphere its flames flared signaling it was ready for battle.

"So you chose that weak Cyndaquil as your starter." He stated.

"If you think he's so weak then you shouldn't have any trouble battling him." Joey replied.

"Fine then, how about a two on two battle?"

...

"Um, I only have Cyndaquil." Joey finally admitted.

"Are you serious. You're wasting the Pokemon Trainer prodigy, Rick's time." He talked about himself in third person. "Murkrow, Totodile, let's go." With that he walked off. This reminded Joey of all the times Rick had done that to him.

Joey turned to June who had her arms crossed. "What?" He asked.

"How do you expect to defeat Falkner with _one_ Pokemon!" She screamed.

Joey cowered in fear, the realized something. "Hey, at least I accomplished something."

"And what would that be?"

"I learned that guy's name, Rick." Joey turned to the direction Rick walked off. _I will battle you eventually Rick, because now, we're rivals._

* * *

Joey and June had set up camp for the night. They had let out Cyndaquil, Aipom, and Marill to rest.

Joey was sitting restlessly by the fire he and Cyndaquil had made. "Ugh, I really wanted to battle Rick!" he exclaimed.

"Catch a Pokemon and I'm sure he'll battle you." June said yawning. "I'm going to bed." With that she walked over to her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Joey turned to Cyndaquil "You also want a new friend, don't you?" He said while scratching his head.

"Cynda!"

"Don't worry Cyndaquil we'll start looking as soon as we wake up tomorrow." With that he went to his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

* * *

While Joey, June, and their Pokemon slept during the night, a wild Hoothoot was wide awake watching out for any danger. It looked left to right and sighed feeling safe.

"Murkrow!"

The Hoothoot jumped and was hit by a Dark Pulse attack. The Hoothoot fell out of its tree and on top of Joey's head. He woke up immediately. He felt his head unaware of what happened. He looked around to see Hoothoot on the ground hurt. Joey pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it. _"Hoothoot the Owl Pokemon. This Pokemon is a dual Normal and Flying Type Pokemon. It always stands on one foot. Even when attacked, it does not brace itself using both feet."_ The Pokedex closed and the noise it had made caused the others to wake up.

"What's going on?" June asked.

"I'm not sure." Joey answered.

Hoothoot looked scared and made an attempt to hop away.

"Hoothoot, wait! Why're you scared?"

Cyndaquil ran up and stopped it and tried to talk to it. "What do you think they're saying to each other?" June asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Krow!" Joey and June turned to see a flock of Murkrow glaring daggers at the group, especially at Hoothoot. Hoothoot cowered in fear and Joey and Cyndaquil stepped in front of it to protect it.

"What do you want with Hoothoot?" Joey demanded an answer.

"If you knew your stuff, you'd know that Murkrow are very territorial. And that Hoothoot has been in their territory for a long time, let alone you." Rick had walked from behind the flock with his Murkrow by his side.

"Then why aren't they angry at you?" Joey asked.

"Simple, my Murkrow is their leader." He stated.

The flock had started sending a variety of attacks at Joey and the others. "If your Murkrow is the leader, then stop them." Joey screamed as he was hit by a Peck attack.

"Not my problem." He walked off.

"Did he seriously just leave us here?" June screamed.

"We're gonna have to fight back! Cyndaquil use Ember now!" Joey commanded.

Cyndaquil sent out embers to multiple Murkrow knocking them out. Then headbutted one Murkrow and knocked it down. Cyndaquil then dodged a Peck attack and sent a Swift towards the owner. Joey was too busy giving orders to Cyndaquil to notice a Murkrow coming towards him with Peck. Hoothoot saw this and jumped in front of him and sent a beam from its eyes towards the Murkrow stopping it midair. Hoothoot then sent it into a nearby tree knocking it out.

"We can't keep battling like this. Cyndaquil use Smokescreen." Cyndaquil blew smoke out of his mouth. This created a cloud of smoke surrounding the battle. "Come on, run!" Joey, June, their Pokemon and Hoothoot ran out of the smoke cloud coughing.

When Joey was done with his coughing fit he turned to Hoothoot. "You're really strong Hoothoot. How would you like to come with us? I can even help you become stronger and take on their leader." Hoothoot looked at the smoke cloud then back at Joey. Joey had a hand out offering it to come with him. Hoothoot gave Joey a nod with "Hoot!"

"Okay." Joey pulled out a Pokeball and bumped Hoothoot on the head. Hoothoot was then engulfed in red light and sucked into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook shook three times before settling in Joey's hand. A huge smile came across Joey's face. He started jumping around, shouting, and fist pumping. "I caught my first Pokemon! A Hoothoot!"

"Would you calm down. Geez, I didn't even get this excited when I caught Marill." June sighed.

"Come on, you can't say you weren't this excited when you got your first catch." Joey had calmed down a little bit.

"And someone as immature as you wants to be a Pokemon Master." Joey turned his head to see Rick again with Murkrow still by his side.

"How could you leave us there without-" June was cut off by Joey.

"Hey Rick, how about that battle now?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You said I was 'wasting the time of the great _Rick'"_

Rick growled in anger. "Fine, but this better not be a waste of time."

* * *

The sun was starting to come up as Joey and Rick stared each other down at their makeshift battlefield in the clearing in the woods.

"This will be a two on two battle between Joey and Rick." June stated. "Once both Pokemon are declared unable to battle on either side the match will be over."

"I'll start this off." Rick looked at Murkrow. "Go."

Joey pulled out his Pokedex _"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon, dual Flying and Dark type. Murkrow confuse would-be attackers by luring them into dark mountain trails, where they are sure to get lost." _

"I know who would love to battle you, let's go Hoothoot!" Joey sent out his recently captured Pokemon onto the battlefield.

"Begin!"

Rick wasted no time to start the battle. "Murkrow, Wing Attack." Murkrow's wings glowed white and started flying towards Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot, use Hypnosis." Joey commanded. Hoothoot stood still and stared into Murkrow's eyes. Wavelengths came out of Hoothoot's eyes sending them to Murkrow. The Darkness Pokemon fell on its face sleeping. "Great! Now use Dream Eater!" Wavelengths again were sent from Hoothoot's eyes to Murkrow.

...

"Wait, what happened?" Joey asked, confused.

"You idiot. You didn't know that Psychic type attacks don't effect Dark type Pokemon."

"Then why did Hypnosis work?"

"Because Hypnosis is a status attack. Physical and special attacks are the only kind of attacks affected by types. Now Murkrow wake up!" Rick shouted at the top of his lungs.

Murkrow woke up and continued its Wing Attack. Hoothoot made an attempt to jump over the attack but was swept by its leg and was flipped onto its back.

"Hoothoot get back up and use Peck." Joey ordered.

"Murkrow, sweep back with your own Peck attack!" Hoothoot was up on its foot but before it could ready its Peck attack Murkrow had already knocked it over knocking it out.

Joey pulled out Hoothoot's Pokeball and pointed the ball towards it. "Return Hoothoot."

"I knew this would be a waste of time. Let's go Murkrow." Rick had started walking away.

"Hey what about our battle?" Joey stood there waiting for an answer.

Rick didn't stop walking. "There's no point in continuing, I already won."

"If you walk away from the battle it will count as a forfeit," June cut in. "Then we'll have to tell everyone that the great and powerful trainer, Rick lost to some random kid."

Joey turned to June. "Hey!"

June gave Joey a look as if saying 'shut up, I'm trying to help you.'

Rick stopped walked and turned around. "Fine." Was all he said before walking back to the battlefield.

"Murkrow get back out there."

"Krow!" Murkrow followed orders and flew back onto the battlefield.

"Cyndaquil, get ready for a fight!" Joey threw the sphere onto the field and Cyndaquil popped out of its Pokeball and squealed in excitement.

"The battle between Joey and Rick continues with Cyndaquil versus Murkrow. Begin!" June announced.

"Murkrow, Pursuit!" With Rick's orders, Murkrow flew at Cyndaquil with a great speed.

"Cyndaquil, counter with Headbutt!" Cyndaquil jumped towards Murkrow head first. They collided and both were sent backwards.

"Confuse Ray!" Rick ordered.

"Quick Smokescreen!"

Murkrow sent a ball of energy towards Cyndaquil and he sent a cloud of smoke out of his mouth. The smoke cleared and Cyndaquil was facing Murkrow's back. "Now a full power Ember at Murkrow while its unaware!" Cyndaquil blew large embers out of its mouth engulfing Murkrow in flames. The Flying type fell to the ground unable to battle anymore.

"Joey this is your first battle isn't it?" June asked. Joey answeredwith a nod. "Then how did you know how to pull off an attack like that?"

"I've spent countless hours watching battles on T.V. and I picked that move up from there."

Rick returned Murkrow. "Now for someone who won't be as worthless as you. Totodile show them your power!" The Totodile that Joey had met when he first started his journey appeared on the battlefield.

Joey once again pulled his Pokedex out. _"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crushpractically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth."_

Joey looked over to Cyndaquil. "You ready for a challenge, buddy?" Cyndaquil nodded. "Good, now use Headbutt!"

Cyndaqul dashed head first towards Totodile.

"You're just playing into his hands." June said under her breath.

Rick chuckled. "Totodile now Water Gun."

"Huh?" Joey watched as Cyndaquil was engulfed in a stream of water then scratched furiously. Cyndaquil slowly got back up. "Cyndaquil, can you continue?" Cyndaquil nodded again.

"Totodile, Bite!"

Totodile bit on Cyndaquil's side. All Cyndaquil could do was squeal. "Now, Water Gun!" Rick ordered. Totodile sent Cyndaquil flying out of its mouth straight into a tree. Cyndaquil slid down to the base of the tree with swirls in its eyes, indicating he was knocked out.

"Return, Cyndaquil." The red beam of light engulfed Cyndaquil and sucked him into the Pokeball.

"I told you this would be a waste of time. And that Cyndaquil is just as weak as I thought it would be." Rick returned Totodile and did his signature wave off of Joey.

Joey just stood there silently.

* * *

June had been getting ready to eat a sandwich for lunch when Aipom walked up to her. It pointed towards Joey, who had been sitting beside a tree, he had his arms holding his head while they were loosely around his legs. His hat was no longer backward, it was now forward, covering his face.

June walked up to him. "Alright, what's wrong?" He didn't answer. "If your not gonna answer me at least eat lunch." She held a sandwich out towards him.

"I don't deserve to eat lunch right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I lost."

"Look it was your first battle, besides Rick has had more experience than you and he had a type advantage. Now eat. No one doesn't not deserve to eat." (Everyone understands that sentence right?) She held the sandwich out again.

Joey looked up and smiled. He turned his hat backwards again. His stomach growled causing him to laugh when he took the sandwich. "Haha, you're right. Thanks June."

"No problem. After we eat what do you say take a nap and get in as much walking as we can before it gets dark again."

Joey nodded. They hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of everything that happened so the were both extremely tired. "Yeah."

With that they both walked over to June's backpack,where all the food was.

* * *

**So you finally met Joey's rival, Rick. And Joey caught his first Pokemon! A Hoothoot! Joey had also lost his first ever battle.**

**Alright so OC submissions are still up and will be up until I decide to close them. They'll be open and closed a lot throughout the story.**

**I'm thinking of doing something with Ash and characters of the anime, but i don't know because I really only do this stuff when I get really bored and have nothing else to do.**


	5. Enter Eddie

Joey and June are still making their way to Violet City so Joey can take on the gym. They stopped in their tracks when they heard someone talking.

"Great job Bulbasaur, I can't wait to eat these apples."

"I wonder who that is?" June queried.

"Hopefully a Pokemon Trainer." Joey pulled out a pokeball eager to battle.

"Hey, maybe we can ask for directions." June said.

"What do you mean? We're not lost."

"That's what you thought. But I know better."

Joey fell down in shock. "Great."

"Hi."

Joey sat back up to see a figure who seemed a bit taller than him. His hair went down to right above his eyebrows and on top it stood up every which way. He wore a brown fleece and a white undershirt. He also wore blue jeans with white sneakers. Next to his leg was a Bulbasaur with its head tilted to the side, confuse as to what was going on. "Bulba?"

"Hi." Joey replied.

There was an awkward silence between the three. This was broken when June crept up next to the kid. "Hi, I'm June." This startled him and he fell backwards. "What's your name?"

He looked back and forth between Joey and June. He finally spoke. "Uh, Eddie. And this is my partner Bulbasaur." He gestured towards his Bulbasaur.

"Hi Eddie, you wouldn't happen to have directions to Violet City would you?" June was playing the damsel in distress part, trying to convince him to give them directions.

Eddie didn't seem to notice that. He stood back up and replied with a question. "Are you guys Pokemon trainers?"

This caused Joey to stand up too. "You bet! That's why we're going to Violet City, to challenge the Gym Leader!"

Eddie smiled. "Tell you what. If you beat me in a battle I'll give you directions to Violet City."

"Deal!"

June sighed. "We're never going to make it to Violet City."

* * *

"You ready?" Eddie asked.

"I'm always ready for a battle." Joey shouted back.

"How about a one on one?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright." Eddie looked down to Bulbasaur. "Let's go Bulbasaur."

Bulbasaur ran onto the makeshift battlefield and cried.

Joey pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Bulbasaur. "_Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Dual Grass and Poison types. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back._"

Joey put away his Pokedex and pulled out a Pokeball. "I know just who to use. Come on out, Cyndaquil. You start Eddie."

"Alright Bulbasaur use Vine Whip." Eddie ordered.

"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen."

Bulbasaur sent its vines towards Cyndaquil, but before it could reach him Cyndaquil blew a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Bulbasaur, non-stop Razor Leaf and get every part of the cloud." Bulbasaur did as ordered and sent a barrage of razor sharp leaves at the smoke cloud.

The leaves were clearing out the smoke and Joey was running out of ideas before Cyndaquil took the attack dead on. "Cyndaquil, jump." Cyndaquil jumped above the cloud. "Now, Ember." While he was still suspended in the air, Cyndaquil spewed powerful embers towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, take the heat!" Bulbasaur withstood the flames but looked badly damaged. "Now before it lands wrap Cyndaquil with Vine Whip." Bulbasaur used its vines to trap Cyndaquil in the air. "Now charge up a Solar Beam and send him into the sky!" Bulbasaur started charging energy through the sun.

"Cyndaquil, no!" Joey had no idea what to do, this was only his second battle. He had little to no experience. And now he was about to lose again.

"Fire now!" Eddie ordered. Bulbasaur sent a beam straight for Cyndaquil. When it hit Cyndaquil was sent flying upward, squealing.

This snapped Joey back into his senses. "Cyndaquil! If you can still fight use Headbutt while you're coming down!" Hopefully he could hear Joey.

Cyndaquil had now reached its point of descent. Still beaten and battered, Cyndaquil obeyed orders and positioned himself headfirst straight for Bulbasaur. June watched the scene play out. _This can't end well. _She thought to herself.

"Great job Cyndaquil!" Joey cheered as he watched his partner descend at a high speed towards his opponent.

When Cyndaquil landed he created a huge cloud of dust. "Who won?" June coughed.

"I can't tell." Eddie replied.

While the scene was unfolding Joey was sweating and had his fists clenched. "Come on, come on." He muttered under his breath.

The cloud of dust had completely dispersed and Cyndaquil was standing weakly while Bulbasaur was flat on his stomach, knocked out.

"Bulbasaur!" Eddie ran over to it.

Cyndaquil then fell over. "Cyndaquil!" Joey ran over to his partner. "Can you take us to the nearest Pokemon Center?" He asked Eddie.

"Yeah, follow me." He picked up Bulbasaur, stood up and started running west.

Joey got up and followed. "Let's go, June!"

"You two forgot your bags!" she sighed, picked up their bags and began making her way in the direction the boys ran.

* * *

"Nurse Joy! We need your help." Eddie yelled as he came in the doorway. Joey followed close behind.

"What happened?" She asked as she took the two Pokemon and their Pokeballs.

"An intense battle." Joey answered.

June ran through the doorway and knocked both Eddie and Joey over. "You two forgot your bags." She gasped for breath and dropped the bags on their backs. They both cringed as the bags made impact.

* * *

The group was relaxing by the Trainer's Lounge in the Pokemon Center. They were watching an Indigo League battle between a Trainer with a Charizard and another trainer with an Electabuzz.

"So Eddie what are you doing on your journey?" Joey asked.

"What?" He replied.

"What are you on your journey for? I'm on my journey to become a Pokemon Master."

"I'm on my journey to figure out what I want to do in my life." June chimed in.

"Oh, well I didn't feel like I was strong enough to take on the Gym Challenge yet so my brother suggested I travel for a year and train."

"Well why don't you travel with us?"

"What? No, I'd probably just slow you guys down."

"No you won't, besides we could help each other out. And trust me it feels a lot better traveling with someone than traveling alone. So what do you say?"

Eddie thought about it for a minute. He smiled. "Okay, where are we going next?"

"We're staying in Violet City still I get my first gym badge." Joey stood up and raised his fist.

"Um, excuse me, are you two Joey and Eddie?" Nurse Joy interrupted Joey's speech.

"Yes?" They both asked in unison.

"Both of your Pokemon will be fine, they just need their rest."

"Thank you." We both replied.

"And did I hear you were planning on challenging the local gym?" She asked.

"Yes!" Joey answered excitedly.

"Well I'm sorry but that will have to wait. The gym leader is out of town."

Joey put his head down. "Great. Now what am I supposed to do while I'm waiting?"

"Hey, you can train with me." Eddie said.

"Or we could go site-seeing." June added.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. But for now 'm gonna wait til Cyndaquil is ready." Joey said.

Joey, June, and Eddie then spent the rest of the day at the Trainer's Lounge, watching Pokemon battles, contests, and Pokemon news and socialized with other trainers until it got late.

* * *

**Sorry still haven't gotten to the gym yet. I wanted Joey to train more and I found a why to add an OC in the next chapter. So Joey will challenge Falkner soon and now he has a new traveling partner, Eddie.**

**Sorry this took so long to update and this chapter isn't even as long as the chapters have been getting. But midterms for my school are coming up so I can't update as much as I was able to before until they're over.**

**I'm out bitchez.**


End file.
